


Safe Places

by cmk418



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: One thing is consistent between them
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Safe Places

Bruce frustrates Selina because she never knows who she’s going to encounter when she sees him. Will he be the playboy who has the world at his feet or will he be the kid who lost his parents that doesn’t know which way to turn? She knows they are one in the same. Just like he knows she’s not always the girl with the tough exterior that refuses to let anyone in. 

All she knows is that when one of them needs to get away from the mess they have made of their lives, the other is their safe place.


End file.
